Where Light and Dark Meet
by Audrey506
Summary: Twin sisters come to Hogwarts from America to find safety and alittle trouble... It's my sister and my first ever coauthored fic...I promise it will be better than this summary!
1. Chapter 1

_When Light and Dark meet…_

_Turmoil rises…_

_If united…_

_One side is assured victory._

"Mrs. Baxter packed us a lunch for the plane…she made the cookies you like." Haley said as she walked into the bedroom she shared with her twin.

"That was nice of her… she does know most muggles eat on the plane?" Mallory asked from under the bed.

"I didn't have the heart to break it to her." Haley sighed. "Your shoe is in the closet."

"Thanks." Mallory said standing.

Haley sat on her sister's bed and gave a long sigh.

Mallory knew what that meant and sat next to her ready for a "talk."

"Are you nervous?" Haley asked blinking to keep tears back.

"No it's going to be great!" Mallory said putting her arm around her sister.

"But Mal we've never left the AMS before…"

"Look Silly, it will be fine. It's time for us to get out of here. The Baxter's have been great taking us in like they did, but we need this."

"I know Billy." Haley smiled at the use of their nicknames. "I guess I'll just miss everyone here. And Mark is really upset."

"Of course he is, you guys have been dating since Mr. Baxter would let boys near you." Mallory got up to retrieve her shoe. She wouldn't tell Haley this but she was psyched to get out from under the watchful eyes of the Baxter's and away from the American Wizarding School where everyone had known her since she was "knee high to a grasshopper," as they all liked to remind her. She wanted to be some where for once in her life where her name and Haley's weren't forever connected.

Haley on the other hand sat on Mallory's bed thinking that she would rather just hide out until the plane left than head over to some stupid school in England all because some man named Dumbleydore, or something like that, sent them a letter.

Mrs. Baxter came running into the room moments later as the girls continued to pack their suitcases "I've just received a message from Hogwarts. Dumbledore wants you girls there as soon as possible so you will be traveling by floo-powder."

Mallory frowned. "What's the rush?"

"Yeah, I haven't even said goodbye to Mark yet."

Mallory rolled her eyes.

"What?" Haley asked indignantly. "I can't just leave the country without saying goodbye to my boyfriend." She slammed the lid on her trunk angrily.

"Yes the world might come to a complete stop, and the ice caps might begin to melt, and the hole in the ozone might grow even bigger…"

"That's enough Mallory." Mrs. Baxter interrupted her. "I'm sorry Haley but this can't be helped. If Dumbledore says he needs you now than he needs you now." She led the two girls into the kitchen. Mallory followed quickly ready more than ever to be on her way while Haley looked longingly back at their old room.

"You girls have never traveled by floo powder before but you shouldn't have any trouble. Just step into the fire and clearly say where you would like to go. Throw this powder and you should end up at Hogwarts." Mrs. Baxter said giving each girl a handful of bright green powder.

"I'll send your things along. Be good girls. I just wanted to say…" Mrs. Baxter quickly wiped her eyes. "Mr. Baxter and I have enjoyed…well you've just been so…"

"It's all right Mrs. Baxter we know… we love you too." Haley said, softly patting the old woman's shoulder.

"Yeah thanks for everything." Mallory gave her a quick hug and then stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" She said loudly and threw down the powder.

Haley was again more reluctant than her twin but she shortly followed and stepped out onto an antique rug in what appeared to be the headmaster's office.

"Welcome girls! Welcome!" said a kindly voice.

Haley turned to see Mallory already standing next to a large oak desk. Sitting behind the desk she saw a tall thin old man with a long silver beard. "Please Ms. Wolfe you may step out of my fireplace. Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Dumbledore, the man who so rudely interrupted your travel plans this afternoon."

"Hello Professor." Mallory said politely.

"Nice to meet you." Haley said joining her sister from the fireplace.

"Well I know you girls are tired but there are a few things we must discuss before I can let you get any rest, I'm afraid. Please have seat." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and with a small wave two chintz chairs appeared.

"I don't know how much you have heard about the events at our school last year…" He said looking at the girls for recognition.

"Harry Potter thinks that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back." Mallory said as though she thought Harry Potter was off his rocker.

"Well he has." Dumbledore said matter of factly. "And for your own safety we have decided that it's best for you to stay here."

"Because the death eaters killed our parents." Haley said looking at him somberly.

Dumbledore nodded. "But now to more pleasant matters. It is the first day of school and we have our traditional feast during which you will be sorted into houses."

The two girls looked at him mutely since neither of them had any idea what he was talking about.

"If you girls will accompany me downstairs the hat will explain everything." Dumbledore stood and walked towards the door.

"He's nuts." Mallory whispered to Haley.

"Shhh"

"No really. He thinks You-Know-Who is back and he is going to let a hat explain things to us?"

"The Baxter's trust him." Haley said in a way that closed the discussion and the two girls made their way to the Great Hall.

When Dumbledore led the twins into the Hall all of the students were already seated at the four house tables. Silence fell as they all turned to see why Dumbledore was so late that he missed the Sorting.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore said as he took his place at the front of the hall. "I apologize for my tardiness, but as you see I had some business to attend to. I would like you all to meet our two new transfer students. This is Mallory and Haley Wolfe from the American Magic School. I would like you all to make them feel welcome here. And now we shall sort them. Professor McGonagall, would you please set the hat back down."

Mallory and Haley looked at the hat vacantly wondering what exactly they were supposed to do now when suddenly the hat spoke.

"Well put me on then, let's get this over with."

Haley quickly picked up the hat and sat on the stool.

"Hmmm…" the hat said in her ear. "Let's see you've got the brains for Ravenclaw…and you would do very well in Hufflepuff… Slytherin isn't for you…. But there is something extra here… well I think it had better be GRYFFINDOR!" She heard a loud uproar from one of the tables and went to go sit among them, giving Mallory a small smile as she walked away.

Mallory took up the hat and trying not to look as nervous as she was she put it on.

"Smart like your sister I see… You could be in Ravenclaw… Hufflepuff isn't for you… Maybe Gryffindor…"

Mallory thought quickly, "Oh great I'll be linked with Haley again."

"I see you want the spotlight then? Well I know what to do with you… SLYTHERIN!"

Mallory stood and made her way to the table that had cheered for her. She did not look over at her sister and didn't see the disappointment on her face.

At the staff table McGonagall exchanged a nervous glance with Dumbledore.

Authors Note: This fanfic takes place after the 4th year. It will probably not follow along with the 5th book. It is being written by me and my sister, so bare with us. This is the first co-written fanfiction we have done. And as a disclaimer, we don't own any of the Harry Potter characters(obviously). Well that's it for now! Hope you enjoy it! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like there were butterflies flying around in Mallory's stomach as she approached the Slytherin table. She had that excited/nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nervous about what she was going to say to these people, but excited that for once in her life she wouldn't automatically be linked with her sister. She found an empty spot in the middle of the table and sat down. She was starving since she hadn't eaten all day. She started reaching for all the food she could and putting it on her plate.

"Woah, leave some for the rest of us," she heard a voice say from across the table. She looked up to see a boy with blonde hair sitting across from her.

"Oh, sorry. I just haven't eaten since breakfast so I'm really hungry," Mallory said. She could feel her face turning red as she put some of the rolls back.

"So you are the new 5th year Slytherin, huh," a girl to the left of the blonde boy said, giving her a strange look.

"Yea…why are you looking at me like that," she said, starting to get a little angry at this girl.

"You just don't look much like a Slytherin to me," she said, giving her a strange smile.

"Well good, because it doesn't look like that's much to brag about," Mallory said angrily, thinking this was not the way she wanted to start her new school year.

"Well she _sounds _like a Slytherin," the boy said. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Just ignore Pansy here; she tends to get a little jealous."

"Jealous? What's there to be jealous about," Pansy said, giving Mallory a look of disgust from across the table.

"Oh Pansy, shut it, will you," Draco told her. Pansy got a sour look on her face, but didn't say anything else.

They continued to talk and eat. Draco filled her in on the expectations of Slytherins and who she was and wasn't supposed to associate with. He also introduced her to some of the other Slytherin 5th years. Soon people were starting to get up and leave the Great Hall. Mallory yawned and stretched, thinking that a nice warm bed was exactly what she needed.

"I guess we better head down to the dungeons," Draco said, standing up. The rest of them followed in suit. They started to walk towards the doors when Mallory heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see her sister waving and walking towards her, two boys and a girl were following behind.

"Ugh, here comes Potter, Weasel, and the Mudblood. Looks like they've made a new friend," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Mal!" Haley came up to her, smiling. "It's too bad we aren't in the same house, huh?" Mallory looked over to Draco and the rest. They were all watching her, wondering what she was going to say.

"Too bad for you, you mean," she said. "Sorry, I don't socialize with people who are friends with Mudbloods," she said menacingly, giving the other girl a look of hatred. Haley's mouth dropped open as Mallory turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall with the rest.

Haley watched as her sister walked away. She would have been more upset if she wasn't so surprised. "I'm… I'm so sorry." She said turning to Hermione Granger who seemed taken aback by the insult. "I never thought… I mean Mallory has never used that word before." Instantly she was more angry than upset.

"Well she is in Slytherin…" Ron Weasley said shrugging.

"Yeah… Sorry Haley." Harry Potter said.

"Well we really like you anyways." Ron tried to console her.

"Ron!" Hermione said exasperated by his inconsiderateness.

"It's just not how my sister was…" Haley sighed confused and embarrassed. She had been disappointed that she and Mallory weren't sharing a house. Luckily she had sat down next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They had been so nice to her throughout dinner but of course she had been distracted the whole time trying to get Mallory's attention. And then when she had been so rude Haley hadn't known what to think.

"Well we better get going Ron," Hermione said grabbing his arm. "We're Prefects so we have to lead the first years to the tower."

"Right" Haley nodded, not knowing what exactly a prefect was. She was left on her own with Harry. It made her nervous. She knew how Mallory felt about his story, but now that she had met him she couldn't believe he would make it all up. They made their way to a portrait of a large woman and Haley watched as Harry gave her a password. She climbed into the hole in the wall behind the statue.

"So Haley what are you and your Slytherin sister doing over here?" Ron asked as he and Hermione joined Harry and Haley in the common room by the fire.

Haley smiled at Hermione who had rolled her eyes at Ron. "Well Dumbledore sent us a letter saying he wanted us here and so here we are." Haley said not mentioning the bit about the AMS being unsafe for them. "I really am sorry about Mallory though. I don't know what's gotten into her."

"I know what has." Harry frowned. "She was walking with Draco Malfoy. That's enough to turn anyone sour."

"Malfoy?" Haley frowned, that name sounding familiar.

"Yeah he's a Slytherin and no good." Ron explained. "His dad's a Bloody Death Eater."

Haley's frown deepened. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah Harry found out when he saw You-Know-Who come back last year." Ron continued.

Harry looked uncomfortable at the mention of the subject, since most of the wizarding world thought he was completely bonkers he didn't really want to alienate this girl.

Haley was also uncomfortable since she hadn't yet decided if she actually believed all this business about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or as the kids at the AMS called him The-Scary-Dude-We-Can't-Talk-About.

"Well" Hermione interrupted the silence. "We had all better get some sleep then? You know we need to be on top of our game tomorrow since this is our OWL year and all."

Ron and Harry groaned in complaint. "Aww come on Hermione did you really have to bring that up tonight?"

"What are OWLs?" Haley asked.

"We'll let Hermione tell you all about it." Harry grinned and Haley realized that would probably be an earful.

Mallory walked with Draco and the others down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was.

"You were wrong about Mallory, Pansy. Did you see how she told her own sister off? Now that's a real Slytherin," Draco said, grinning at Mallory.

"Yeah, I guess your right," Pansy said reluctantly, rolling her eyes. The truth was Mallory was feeling more horrible with every step she took. She had never spoken to her sister like that before. They had gotten into fights before, but she had never been that cruel. And she had never cared if someone was pureblood before…or did she? She didn't know where her malicious comment had come from. It had just slipped out.

"Did you see the look on Granger's face? Priceless!" Draco smirked. "Couldn't have done it better myself Mallory…Mallory?"

Mallory quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh…yea," she replied hastily.

They approached a stone wall near the bottom of the dungeons. Draco said the password and the wall split open, letting them inside the Slytherin common room. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all took a seat around the stone fireplace and Mallory joined them. The common room was dark and cold, but she felt oddly at home. She took a seat across from Draco, who was reclining in a chair with his feet up. The way he was sitting made it look like a throne. Crabbe and Goyle sat in chairs on either side of him staring stupidly around the room.

"Do they ever talk," Mallory asked Draco quietly.

"If they do it's never anything worth hearing," he told her. Pansy was sitting to the right side of Goyle with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. "So what is with your sister? She was hanging out with Potty and Weasel… and that stupid Mudblood," Draco asked her.

"Well Haley and I are different," she tried to explain.

"I'll say! You two don't even look alike," Draco said incredulously. It's true. Mallory had tan skin with auburn hair and green eyes. Haley had pale skin with dark hair and dark eyes. They seemed to be almost the complete opposite of each other.

"But she can drive me crazy sometimes," Mallory said, anger building in her voice. "She is always treating me like I am some little kid. Always trying to take care of me. It's like she doesn't trust my judgment, doesn't think I can handle myself."

"My dad is the same way," Draco said suddenly. Crabbe and Goyle looked up at Draco with a surprised look on their face.

"What did you say Draco," Pansy said, with the same puzzled look that Crabbe and Goyle had.

"Uh…nothing," Draco studdered quickly. "It's getting late. Better get to bed," he said, standing up and made his way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, not looking back at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley woke up the next day feeling very confused. These were definitely not her sheets and this was definitely not her bed. "Mal…" she groaned as she pulled herself up in bed. But as her vision cleared she was not staring over at her twin sister but instead her new friend Hermione Granger. The events leading up to the morning flew back into her mind and she was left with the memory of her sister using that awful word. Well that was just something she would have to put right on her own.

As the other girls began to rise and get dressed Haley followed Hermione down to the common room to meet Ron and Harry. "Wow you guys really don't do anything without each other do you?" She smiled finding comfort in the fact that she had a group of kids to hang around with.

"Yeah well these two have been following me around since first year." Hermione grinned as they made their way through the portrait hole.

"Hardly," Ron snorted, which started the two bickering until they reached the breakfast table.

Professor McGonagall was passing out the schedules. Harry and Ron groaned but Haley was delighted to see double potions with Slytherin was their first class. "I'll get to see my sister." She reasoned allowed to the trio.

"Yeah and Harry will get to see Snape." Ron laughed ironically.

"Severus Snape?" Haley asked.

"Yeah why? Heard how mean he is?" Harry asked as he stuffed toast in his pocket for later as they all stood to leave for class.

"No… never heard of him." She said unconvincingly as they hurried out of the room.

They made their way down into the dungeon Haley looking around excitedly. "Wow, the AMS never had a dungeon… although we did have a moat once… but that's a long story."

"Well trust me nothing down in this dungeon is anything to get excited about." Harry frowned.

Haley sat with Harry at one of the tables and looked around excitedly at all the different ingredients. "Half this stuff isn't even legal in the US!"

Harry couldn't help but grin at Haley's obvious enthusiasm until out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright blonde head walk into the room. "As if Potions wasn't bad enough with Snape as the professor, we have to be paired with Slytherin too…"

Haley sat up alert and on the look out for her sister. "Psst Mal! Mallory over here! Mallory Wolfe! Over here! Over here!" She began to wave her arms causing everyone in the dungeon but Mallory to look over at her.

"I think someone's trying to get your attention." Malfoy smirked over at Mallory.

"Yeah well let her try."

Fortunately Snape walked in at that moment causing Haley to stop waving her arms and cause any further embarrassment. "I see we have two new names on the roster this year. Haley and Mallory… Wolfe?" He raised an eyebrow at the two.

Haley blushed a little and ducked her head. Mallory answered for them both "Yes sir it is…Wolfe."

"Right well, I hope that both of you are well versed in potion making. I couldn't stand to have another dolt like Longbottom in this class slowing things down." Snape began to write a complicated potion on the board.

Haley tried to concentrate. She didn't want to mess up and ruin both her and Harry's grade but she couldn't help but be upset. Mallory hadn't looked over at her once since the lesson began. She was just being so weird. "Uh Haley… I think we need to stir it now." Harry whispered.

"Oh right sorry." She smiled apologetically as their potion began to hiss loudly. She began to stir and again tried to focus on her work.

Mallory was also having trouble but for the opposite reason. Instead of trying to get someone's attention she was trying to avoid it. "You don't want to go sit over their with Potter do you Mallory?" Pansy asked sweetly from the other table. She was just pissed because Draco was sharing a cauldron with Mallory.

"Why so I can join the We Love Mudbloods Club… no thanks." Mallory said trying not to wince as she let that foul word escape her mouth again. All the Slytherins laughed and Mallory tried to join in but it felt hollow. She still saw her sister's disappointed face. She was past caring she kept telling herself. She wasn't like Haley. They didn't look alike and they didn't need to act alike. They had their own friends that was normal. But it didn't feel normal.

"You're not bad at this potions stuff." Harry said trying to snap Haley out of her trance.

"Yeah well at AMS they had a really strict program. Since Mallory and I lived there we had loads of time to practice."

"You sound like Hermione." Ron muttered from across the table earning himself a glare from the studious witch.

"Yeah well we weren't exactly brewing the kind of potions we were supposed to." Haley laughed. "This one time we made a simplicity serum and gave it to this awful girl Mandy." Haley smiled to herself.

"Good one…" Harry grinned. "You think you could teach us that one?"

"Maybe one day." She said as she ladled their potion into a vial to turn in to Snape. "Now we need to head over to Transfiguration."

Mallory hardly got any sleep her first night at Hogwarts. She tossed and turned as the scene from the Great Hall replayed over and over again in her head. She still couldn't believe that she had used that disgusting word. Where had it come from? She had never used that word before, she wasn't that kind of person. She also had never been free from under her sister's shadow until now. Maybe this was the kind of person that she really was.

Mallory glanced over at the clock. It was 5:30. She had probably gotten about 30 minutes of sleep. She sighed and threw the covers off of her. She climbed out of bed and got dressed, giving up on getting any sleep. She walked into the common room and sat in a chair in front of the fireplace. The fire from the night before had long since been put out, but Mallory didn't mind. She liked the dark. It cleared her head and helped her think.

"Mallory? What are you doing up so early?" Mallory looked over to see Draco walking out of his room.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come out here to think," she told him as he sat in the chair next to hers. "What are _you _doing up?"

"Honestly? The same. This might sound weird, but the darkness clears my head."

"Really? Me too! That's really weir-"

"Dracy-poo! I thought I heard your voice out here!" Pansy ran out of her room and over to sit in Draco's lap, completely oblivious to Mallory.

"Good morning to you too, Pansy," Mallory said.

"Oh, Mallory...I didn't see you there," Pansy said, frowning.

"You actually interupted our conversation, so if you wouldn't mind getting off of my lap," Draco snapped at her. Pansy stood up looking confused.

"Conversation is a big word for talking," Mallory explained slowly. "I know it's confusing."

"Oh...shut up," Pansy retorted before storming out of the dungeon.

"I'm starving, let's go get some breakfast," Draco said, standing up from his chair.

"Sounds good," Mallory said, standing up and walking out with Draco. Since it was so early maybe she wouldn't have to see her sister. She didn't think she could bear another disappointing look like the one she gave her last night.

Mallory ate her food as quickly as possible that morning so that she would be able to leave the Great Hall before her sister came in.

"Do you always look like a horse when you eat," Pansy asked with a disgusted look on her face as she watched Mallory cram down her breakfast.

"A horse? Really? Man, I was going for pig. Oh well." Mallory grabbed the last piece of bacon off of her plate and stood up. "I'm headed back to the dungeon." She turned around and bumped into someone standing right behind her.

"You wouldn't want to leave without your schedule, would you?"

"Sever-uh, sir I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," Mallory said, trying not to sound too shocked.

"No harm done," he said, not looking away from her.

"Professor this is Mallory, the newest Slytherin," Draco said, standing up beside Mallory.

"So it is." Snape looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. "It looks like your first class is potions. Don't be late." He handed Mallory and Draco their schedules and walked back towards the teacher's table.

"Every bloody year," Draco swore as he looked down at his schedule.

"What is it," Mallory asked, looking over at his schedule.

"Potions with the Gryffindors again," he told her. "I guess the upside is that they're always good for a laugh."

"Yea, a laugh..." Mallory replied, trying to keep the panic she felt in the pit of her stomach off of her face.

Haley was distracted for the rest of the day. Even during Transfiguration which was one of her favorite subjects. She couldn't keep her mind on anything other than Mark and what he was doing or what he was thinking or when his letter would come. With everything around her changing she needed him… needed him to be the same.

She was still distracted that night at dinner as she sat between Ron and Harry as they discussed the upcoming Quidditch tryouts. "Well we need a good keeper if we are going to keep the House Cup." Ron was saying.

"Look a keeper is great I know but I'm just saying that without the people scoring the points it's just not going to work. We need some new blood in the Chasers." Harry said. "Do you follow Quidditch Haley?"

"Huh?" Haley looked up from her mashed potatoes and tried to zone back in. "I'm sorry…"

"No it's ok we just…" Harry was interrupted as an owl swooped down towards the table.

"That's weird." Ron frowned. "The post usually comes in the morning."

But again Haley wasn't listening. She smiled as the familiar owl came swooping towards her. "Hey Armstrong." She gave the owl a piece of bread and untied the letter. "It's from my boyfriend Mark." Her face lit up like it hadn't since she got to Hogwarts. "You guys will excuse me!"

Before either of the boys could respond she was off. She almost ran into Hermione on her way out. "Where was she off to?" Hermione sat down heavily, her school bag full of books.

Ron shrugged. "Aww Hermione you can't have homework already."

"It's just a little light reading." She said as Harry mouthed the familiar words behind her back.

Haley was going to run all the way up the stairs to the dormitory but she couldn't wait. Instead she sat down on the stairs in the great hall sure that no one knew her well enough to be interested in anything she could be reading.

_Haley,_

_I'm sorry you haven't been liking your new school. I'm sure Mallory is just adjusting to the change. You don't need to worry about her. You always did worry too much. I know you'll adjust in time._

_Haley I wish your letter had been a little more up beat because that would have made this a lot easier. I need you to understand I can't put this off if I want us both to have the best chance of moving on with our lives. I don't think long distance is going to work for us. I miss you like crazy and I don't think I can live like that. I don't want you to have to live that way either. I hope we can still be friends and let me know when you come visit. Thanks for all the good times,_

_Mark_

_PS. In a completely unrelated matter… I don't want you to have to hear it from someone else but I've started dating Mandy._

Haley reread the letter three times until she saw tears start to wet the page and realized they were her own. She started to feel claustrophobic. She needed sunlight. Luckily the summer sunshine hadn't all disappeared and it was still early. She burst out of the castle's front doors and tried to breathe in. She ran until she was over by the lake and sat down on the edge. She lay down in the grass trying to soak in the sun. Trying to soak in the warmth. How could he just leave her like that? He was the only thing she had left to anchor her and now she felt like she was washing away. She was lying there for what seemed like hours but couldn't have been more than twenty minutes when she heard footsteps behind her.

That must be Mallory, she though. Haley sat up and sighed, "I was hoping you would know to come down here…" but then she realized she didn't recognize the tread. She turned to see Harry. "Oh."

"You thought I was Mallory?"

"I hoped."

"Are you ok? We saw you run out awhile ago. I thought one of your friends should check on you."

She smiled a little at the use of the word. "I just needed the sun… Long distance relationships don't work." She said after awhile.

Harry nodded. He didn't know what to say but he figured that wasn't really what she needed.

She looked at Harry discerningly. How much did she want to trust this boy? Then she thought about what she had left to lose. She had already been pulled from her home, lost the only family she had ever known, her best friend, and her boyfriend. "I feel… lost." She said in a quiet voice. "Like I don't have anything grounding me here."

Harry nodded. He remembered when he first stepped onto the Hogwarts express. He didn't know anyone or have any idea what he was getting himself into. Then he had met Ron and Hermione. They had grounded him. "So he broke up with you? What a git…"

Haley chuckled softly. "The sun helps."

"Friends help." He grinned and so did she as they heard Ron and Hermione coming up behind them.

"Maybe she just wants to be left alone." She could hear Ron.

She turned to face the two as they walked up to where she and Harry sat at the Lakes edge. She could feel the sun beginning to fade as night fell. She saw the look of concern on Hermione's face and recognized a glimmer of it from Ron. Those glances strengthened her resolve. These people called her their friend. They were going out of their way to comfort her and welcome her. How had she repaid them? She had been vacant and distant since the moment she stepped foot on the grounds but that was going to change. She would keep these new friends. She would make a place for herself here. She had never had to do that before. Growing up at the AMS had ensured her spot and she had always had Mallory…

But she wasn't giving up on Mal. Not yet. That didn't mean she couldn't embrace some new things. "So tell me about these Quidditch tryouts." She smiled.

The next week went by quickly for Mallory. She felt like she had found some real friends and was beginning to enjoy herself. She still tried to avoid Haley as much as possible. Besides a couple of glances on Haley's part, the two hadn't had any contact since their first night at Hogwarts.

"So Mallory, the Quidditch team needs a new keeper. Are you interested," Draco asked her one morning at breakfast.

"Yea, I'll probably tryout," Mallory told him, thinking that Quidditch could get her mind off of her sister.

"Tryout? You don't have to tryout. I've got connections, I could get you on the team."

"Really? But wouldn't that be unfair to everyone else," Mallory asked.

Draco gave her a puzzled look, "Who cares?"

"Right...I was kidding," Mallory laughed, hoping they believed her.

"Oh good, the post," Draco said. Mallory looked up to see hundreds of owls flying to find the recipient of their parcels. "My mum's sending me a package with some pasties and sweets from home. She does every year," he bragged. Just then an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of him.

"That's a little small for a package," Mallory said, looking at the letter in Draco's hand. Draco opened it and began to read. His usual smirk sank into a frown as his eyes scanned the page.

"What is it Draco," Pansy asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Draco quickly shrugged it off. "Get off Pansy, it's nothing." Draco looked down at his plate, avoiding everyone's eyes as he stuffed the letter in his pocket.

Mallory was too busy watching Draco to see an owl fly down and land next to her on the table. The bird bit her finger to get her attention.

"Ouch," Mallory said sharply, sucking on her finger. She looked down to see the bird holding out his leg for her to take the letter. She untied the paper from it's leg and the owl took flight. She had no idea who would be sending her a letter. It was addressed to Mallory and Haley Wolfe and it was from America. "Oh, it's probably the Baxter's," she thought, smiling inwardly. She opened the letter and began to read,

_Dear Mallory and Haley,_

_We regret to inform you that there has been an accident here at the American Magic School. Your legal gaurdians and caretakers Mr. And Mrs. Baxter have been attacked by what we think to be rogue Death Eaters. They were subjected to the Cruciatus Curse and are now receiving treatment at the best wizarding hospital in North America. We know that this must be a difficult time for you, but remember that your friends here at the AMS are thinking of you. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Professor Henry McGill_

_Headmaster_

Mallory gasped as she read the letter. A tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away, looking up to see if anyone had been watching. One thing she learned from her new friends was that she should not show her emotions. Tears were a sign of weakness, and Mallory wasn't going to let anyone call her weak. She stood up from the table, the letter still in her hand. No one said anything to her as she turned and walked away. They were all too involved with themselves to notice her leave. Draco lifted his head slightly and watched her walk away.

More tears began to form in Mallory's eyes as she walked out of the Great Hall, but she pushed them back. "I am not weak," she said to herself. She looked ahead of her to see Haley walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey, Haley," Mallory called. Haley immediately turned around and was surprised to see her sister walking towards her. A smile spread across her face, thinking that Mallory was coming to apologize.

"I got this letter...you can have it." Mallory's face was blank as she shoved the piece of paper into Haley's hands. Before Haley could say anything, Mallory turned on her heel and headed for the dungeons.


End file.
